


宝贝，你真美

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	宝贝，你真美

圈地自萌 请勿上升  
——————————————————————————  
陈立农醒了

准确来说，他是被吻醒的

费力睁开眼望了望欺压在身上的人，张嘴想说些什么。黄明昊抬眼看向陈立农，邪笑着勾起嘴角，乘虚撬开牙关，舌头熟练的勾着另一块软糖起舞，还未来得及吞下的津液被迫沿两双红透的唇瓣流下

屋内溢满了情欲与昨夜淫糜留下的气味……

“哥哥～”猝不及防的离开，黄明昊支着手望向陈立农，一双眼里尽是情欲与挑逗

“哥哥～”黄明昊平常从不会叫陈立农为哥哥，偶尔叫哥哥也不过是床第间的小情趣，他明显感觉身下人起反应了，坏笑着故意不去触碰，只一遍遍的叫哥哥

“昊昊……”陈立农撅起嘴往上送，身上那股不知名的火气灼的滚烫，身体不自觉的蠕动着，眉眼间多了几分妩媚

“嘶——”黄明昊红了眼，低下头啃在陈立农唇上。指尖沿着腰线滑下，故意停留在腰窝处打转，另一只手压着膝盖，陈立农动弹不得。

黄明昊爱死这种感觉了，他的小宝贝真软，没见过阳光的皮肤白的令人想狠狠撕咬，甚至于还能感觉到皮肤下血液的流动和细微的战栗

嘶，真是个小妖精

黄明昊将陈立农细碎的呻吟悉数吞下，唇瓣间更用力的啃咬着，不安分的手滑到股上轻抚……陈立农也急了，扭动着身体迎合黄明昊，双腿向黄明昊处伸去

“哥哥要什么～”偏偏这人的恶趣味来了，膝盖顶开双腿却安分下来，笑嘻嘻的趴在耳间挑逗，指尖在私密处画着圈儿～

“唔，要，要昊昊。”陈立农扭着身体，自己抬腿压向指尖，眼里盛着些水汽熏得通红

“不乖哦！”黄明昊笑着将指尖移开，抬起腰使陈立农更靠近自己

“要昊昊什么？”

“进来……”

“进来哪里？”

“唔，唔……”小孩眼泪生生流下，黄明昊吓得不知所措，指尖刺入股间

“呜，不要了。”异物进入的感觉得到了排斥，陈立农扭着身子想把异物挤出

“不要了……”陈立农一双手无力推着黄明昊

“宝贝，这可由不得你了！”黄明昊喘着粗气，

压低声音叫着宝贝，陈立农双颊不禁红了些

“啊——”瞬间的悬空，陈立农不自觉尖叫起来。黄明昊一顶胯将跨间之物悉数送入，软热的肠壁包裹着让黄明昊松了口气。转而，他扣着陈立农腰间大力抽插，陈立农这回是真的哭了出来。

“昊……昊，别，别。”股间的活塞运动震得陈立农说不出话来，他扭腰迎合着黄明昊，一双腿不自觉环上黄明昊腰间

“宝贝，我有没有说过，你的声音真是天然的催情剂啊……”男人微哑的声“宝贝，我有没有说过，你的声音真是天然的催情剂啊……”男人微哑的声音响起，一双手扣着腰肢更用力的抽插。陈立农渐渐迷失在欲里，一双眼逐渐涣散……

随着身后人愈发用力顶弄，他逐渐失神，胯间，一股白浊喷出……

“呵～宝贝，你真美……”


End file.
